This invention relates to protective devices useful by police officers and the like when handcuffing prisoners or others wherein similar restraints are imposed. U.S. Pat. No. 404,544 discloses handcuffs and separate mittens integral with the respective cuffs associated with each hand. U.S. Pat. Nos. 91,382, 1,529,546, 2,557,280, 2,725,564, 3,354,922 and 4,426,739 are directed generally to other receptacles within which a person's hands may be placed.
The above structures have the disadvantage of being relatively complex requiring the expenditure of substantial labor in the manufacture thereof. Moreover, such do not provide a protective device for covering the hands of the wearer with central means for separating the hands, thus restricting further movement while covering the hands against use thereof to retrieve a gun or other objects. Preferably the mitt is constructed of a non-woven fabric which is bulky but which provides air flow therethrough. Thus, there is no discomfort to the prisoner's hands, and the fabric enables officers to collect and protect evidence on the prisoner's hands. The protective mitt is separate from the handcuffs so as not to interfere with the initial placement of the handcuffs.